Lost
by BloodVenom45
Summary: What would you do if you were the last remaining human on earth? Raised by the wolves of the black forest. No language but that of the animals. But then...what if you weren't? That maybe...another person exists. Then there was only two of you and the darkness that wanted to swallow all living things. Completely AU. Give it a try.


**_Chapter One: Abandoned_**

 **H** eavy breaths fall from parted lips, fogging up to billow out into the crisp night, a frightened glance over her shoulder at the black forest behind her, while feet as light as air carry her swiftly through the evergreen. For now, she was safe and it seems she had lost them, her trail having gone cold. The heavily garbed woman, with skin the colour of soft bronze, cradles the precious cargo within her arms, protective and fierce. Just then a small cry came from the bundled blankets, and the woman reacts immediately, placing her lips to the baby's brow, and shh'ing quietly.

"Please Isabella, we aren't far now." The woman coo's down to her sweet babe, a watery smile lifting her full lips, her chocolate brown eyes filled with warmth and love. "Not far now." Just then a loud snap alerts the woman, and without even looking back she takes off in a flying sprint, her feet almost never touching the ground as she races through the forest to try and get to her destination. Unfortunately, it was just a little too late. That small pause the woman took to coddle her child was enough for whatever she was running from to catch up. A shadow crept forward and snags around the woman's ankle and pulls taut, causing the woman to gasp, and tighten her arms around the small babe as she tumbles forward; rolling over just in time to take the impact against her back. Those brown eyes widen with fear as the darkness rose up and surrounded her completely, cutting off any means of escape. There was no presence within the mass of inky black as it began its descent on what it thought to be the last remaining humans on earth.

"Please!" The woman shouts into nothingness, attempting to clutch her child tightly against her breasts, as if she could do anything to protect it. "Let her live!" The woman's calls fell on deaf nonexistent ears, as the shadows of the night swirls around them furiously, whipping up twigs, leaves and the like ready to devour. Sobbing hopelessly, the woman turns to use her body as a shield to at least hide what was happening from her child. As her windswept, chestnut coloured hair fell like a curtain around the baby, hot tears drips onto it's rosy cheeks. Hushed apologises were whispered into their ear, and just before they vanish forever a sharp howl cuts through the chaos and brings the woman pause. _'Maybe this isn't the end.'_ Biting down on her bottom lip so hard, flesh tore and blood spilled. Quickly, she swipes her thumb across her bleeding lip and presses it to her baby's temple, whom simply squirms in discomfort. Calling upon the last remnants of her strength, and what she knew would end her life, she calls upon her magic. A soft lavender purple takes seat within her gaze, and rises from her thumb, surrounding her baby in a halo of its light. Just as the woman felt the icy grip of the darkness touch her soul, she cries out in an ancient language long forgotten and her baby disappears in a blast of purple light. Immediately afterwards, she falla forward and hits the ground, she was dead before the shadows consumed her whole.

* * *

 **I** n a small clearing several miles away lay the wrapped child, the purple light slowly fading away. Without the view of its mother, and the bite of the cold, they began to cry, small broken cries. As if they knew exactly what had just happened, what their mother had sacrificed for them. The cries grew louder and ear piercing, as they wriggle around in their bundle. Of course, the cries drew attention and soon enough a black mamba slithers its way slowly towards the crying babe. Hissing softly, forked tongue flicking out to taste the air it rises up to its full height once it was directly above the infant. Said child ceases crying immediately, and stares with wide, wide eyes at the snake that stares back at it. There was a moment of silence, both creatures sizing the other up. The black mamba flicks its tongue out once more, and within a blink it strikes forward, right for the infant's scrunched face. A dark shadow suddenly flings itself from the trees and tackles the snake away and into the bush. There was a great many rustling, a yowl, then dead silence. Whimpering, the child flicks their eyes, which matched their mother exactly, to and fro, heart hammering against a tiny chest. Another rustle came, then heavy pad falls of a creature. A wet snout suddenly shoves its way into the bundle, and snuffs at the baby's face, taking in its scent. The infant squirms, and begins to cry once more, hot and heavy tears flooding their face. The snout lifts, and a very furry face appears instead. It was a young wolf pup, as dark as the night before them. The baby stops crying and peers at the wolf curiously, as the wolf does as well. This stare off was much more calm and steady than the last. The infant could sense no danger to their wellbeing, and in finding that out. They fight and squirm until a tiny hand pops free, and gently touches the furred face of the wolf, gathering a patch in their tiny fist and tugging. A giggle releases, and the wolf relents, leaning forward to leave a wet trail of its salvia on the infant's cheek as it gives them a lick. Another sharp howl sounds and the wolf peers up towards it. It looks back towards the baby, who stares back with those big, innocent brown eyes. Seeming to release a human like sigh, the young wolf pup gathers the baby gently between its maws and lopes back towards where was no doubt, its pack.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, this is something that came to me in a dream and I thought I would try to put it into words. Let me know if you like it? Review for me and if I get the green light I'll continue. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Twilight.**


End file.
